Hello there, Kitty-Cat!
by AnonymousXY
Summary: Kagami had a problem. A huge problem, which was attached to his head and his back-what the fuck was happening? Long forgotten shadows of memories he never knew he had were again reaching out for him, but he still managed to find comfort-even when he found it in the strangest places. GoMxKagami, neko!Kagami Picture s not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me :)

It´s a GomxKagami fic, because I´m in love with these dorks and especially Kagami^^ Also, it´s a neko!Kagami fic, but I tried to make it not so... ah what´s the word strange (?), well I tried to make it a little bit realistic and such, but well whatever haha, I hope it´s not to OOC and please let me know what you think! :)

_"__Sir"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__It was as a success, Sir… the boy, he-"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__He survived."_

_"__Finally…"_

_"__Do you want to see him Sir?"_

_"__Yes, please lead the way."_

_"__It´s a miracle that he survived, Sir. He was so weak and his heart had stopped for a few times, but somehow we managed to get him back-he´s a fighter, Sir." _

_"__That´s good to hear. He sure needs to be."_

_The two men-both dressed in white overalls- entered a room complete in white, filled with beeping machines and small tables, on which several medical tools lay, surrounding a wide bed. _

_A small boy lay in the middle, looking even tinier in contrast to the huge bed. He was connected to the machines over seemingly thousand cords and wires while his shallow but constant breathing was controlled by an oxygen mask and his heartbeat was recorded by an ECG. _

_"__He´s stabile Sir, but we still need to control his breathing." Another man had entered the room, talking in a stern tone while looking at the other two with cold and calculating eyes although a glint in that grey orbs gave his underlying excitement away. He held a clipboard to his chest as he stepped beside the other men. _

_"__Dr. Graymon my congratulations, I see this time has been a success." _

_He reached his hand out and shook the one of the renowned surgeon in respect and approval with a small smile barely shown on his lips. _

_"__Professor Yoshida. Yes, I´m really confident that this subject will survive. His body took the surgery really well and also reacted to the medication in the desired way. I think we can call this a success."_

_Yoshida nodded and looked at the little boy the whole conversation was about. The red hair surrounding his face gave a strong contrast on the white sheets and his face looked so pale the Professor was afraid the boy would also die. That would be really annoying since their budget was almost gone and another boy would take the rest of the money. _

_"__That´s good…"_

_"__Sir, what are you planning to do with him anyway? -After the experiments. " Graymon asked while he checked the vital signs of the young patient. _

_Yoshida swept the red sweaty hair out of the boy´s face and traced his finger over one unique eyebrow to the right closed eye and over the feverish cheek. _

_"__I will keep him."_

_Doctor Graymon raised one thin eyebrow. _

_"__Pardon?" _

_"__He will be my son… and my beautiful pet"_

For at least five minutes Kagami hadn´t had done anything besides staring at his face in the mirror. He was far from being narcissist but with these… things attached to his head he couldn´t blame himself. Fuck-what the hell was this?  
>He kind of knew something was off with him the whole weekend, because the headache and the back pain he had for three days were far from normal but he never, never, would he have thought of <em>this<em>!-Whatever this was.  
>With lightly shaking hands he touched the right ear with one finger-a cat ear. More, there were two Carmine red (yes, he had looked up the name of the colour which would fit the best) cat ears attached to his head. Well, it was better than just one ear-that would be even weirder-but still: What the fuck?!<p>

He shivered at the sensation that was send through his whole body as he carefully touched the ear. Okay, so they were really sensitive even though they were still small-they barely reached over his spikey hair-but how long will it take them to grow even bigger? If they became like this just after three days?!  
>And still-what the fuck?! Since when did humans grew animal ears?! Or… he looked over his shoulder and glared at the animal feature he-well-gained at his backside.<br>"What the hell is this shit?!" he shouted at the reddish brown tail which innocently twitched from one side to the other and just fuelled his anger.  
>"Are you mocking me you little fuck!?"<br>His tail didn´t seem to listen and continued his childish play with the air around him.  
>"You´re coming out of my body, so you should at least listen to me when I tell you to stop!" Kagami declared hotly and grabbed the tail with both hands to keep this stubborn thing from moving around.<br>After glaring at the object of his anger for another five minute one-sided staring context he let go of it with a deep sigh and turned his back at the mirror to look over his shoulder and again watch his cat tail twitch and swing just above his ass. He had needed to pull his jogging pants down, because otherwise they would squeeze at the thick base and that fucking hurt. So right now his pants were just hanging on his hips and all in all he felt more than uncomfortable than-like-ever.  
>But, well, who wouldn´t.<p>

He propped his hands on the sink and again focused on the red ears.  
>So-what to do?<br>He couldn´t go to school like that, that was for sure. Neither could he go to practice. How would that look like?  
>A cat chasing after a ball-no way.<br>Everyone would laugh at him. No way, no way, no way.  
>But he needed to do something. He pulled at both ears and slightly winced at the pain the movement caused-there was no way they would go away at any time by the way they were attached to his head.<br>So, he needed help-well maybe he should first search the internet for information, although he really didn´t believe that he would find any answer to the question, "help me help me, I suddenly grew cat ears and a tail-so what should I do now? Do I start meowing in the next hours and get a ravenous appetite for milk and fish?"

Speaking of food-he actually was freaking hungry. As he thought about it he didn´t have breakfast and his stomach was getting pretty annoyed by that fact. He sighed and left the bathroom he had spent the whole morning in staring at his annoying face. Hopefully he didn´t grow whiskers-that would be really shitty.  
>Well, thinking never was his best ability but thinking on an empty stomach was even worse, so at this very moment his thinking mode wasn´t even <em>there<em>.  
>Still a little bit shaken he managed to sit down in front of his laptop with his plates filled with omelettes and rice. Okay, what kind of search words you use for this problem?<br>Okay, first the easiest one: _human cat. _  
>As Kagami looked through the results, chewing his breakfast he wished he had used another one. Instead of useful information he just got shocked out of his skin as he saw a picture of a man who had obviously had tried to become a tiger through different shocking operations-Kagami nearly spitted his food at the screen.<br>Okay-bad idea, bad idea-next one. At least he didn´t end up like that guy.

Three hours, three plates and ten glasses of milk-yes, milk, he had a sudden craving for that stuff-later horrifying him with scary pictures as he drowned one glass after another Kagami wasn´t any smarter than before.  
>He still had no idea what was going on with him and it suddenly scared the hell out of him. Fuck, what if he turned into a full fleshed cat? What would happen if he could never turn back from whatever he had turned into?<br>What if he had to stay this way for his whole life? And how the hell did that happen in the first place? It sure wasn´t normal for a human to grow these… things! So what the fuck was wrong with him? He buried his head in his hands-fuck, he needed to talk to someone, he needed help. Just-someone…  
>But who? Who should he call? The first one who came into his mind was Kuroko, but… on the other hand… could he really help him? Sure, Kuroko was smart but something like this was maybe a little bit too much-even for Kuroko, so… Kagami stared at his mobile phone in his hand.<p>

Maybe he should call him-sure, they weren´t really good friends but he was the only person he could think of who at least did have knowledge on this matter.  
>He swallowed. Wow, this was going to be embarrassing as shit, but in the end he had no choice. This whole situation scared the shit out of him and even if the other wasn´t good at comforting others-he was even worse than Kagami at that kind of thing-he might know what Kagami could do. He sighed. Okay, well better do it now before he ran away again. What time was it?<br>Well, it should be okay-school should be over and practice… well he didn´t really know but it was worth a try.  
>Kagami raised the phone to his human ear and anxiously waited for the familiar voice to tell him his partner couldn´t be reached, but sadly that wasn´t the case.<p>

"Why are you calling me Kagami? "

A cold voice answered from the other side.

"M-Midorima, h-hey uhm I-I have a problem here and I thought that you c-could help me… please"

He stuttered with cheeks growing red even though he knew that Midorima could hardly see him, but fuck that was embarrassing.

"… A problem."

Shit, Kagami could hear the irritation in the shooting guard´s voice and he would have loved to laugh and tell the zodiac obsessed guy how funny this was and hung up. But he couldn´t do that.

"Y-yes, I-I´m sorry to disturb you but I really need your help"

In stiff embarrassing expectations he sat with the phone in his hand staring at the flashing screen of his laptop while tapping a strange rhythm on his knee with the other hand-waiting for the other to reply.  
>He shouldn´t have asked, fuck he should have called Kuroko! Midorima was never going to help him! Just because they had been playing Basketball together from time to time after the Winter Cup they weren´t friends! And when they had played, there usually were the other Miracles as well, so there was no way he…<p>

"Okay, what is your problem you need my help with?"

W-what?

"Huh?" he asked surprised and heard Midorima´s well-known sigh which basically said he was annoyed with him right now.

"A-ah sorry, o-okay, well thank you but that´s sadly something I can´t tell you over the phone so… so, uhm, could you come over for a bit? I would meet you outside somewhere, but that´s ah… impossible…"

For a whole minute he didn´t hear anything before he heard another sigh. This time a defeated one.

"Okay I come over but it better be a real problem, if not I´m going to cut off your limbs."

"I thought cutting was Akashi´s thing…" Kagami muttered automatically before he could stop himself. Ah, shit.  
>"O-oh sorry, didn´t mean to say that-well thank you, then-then I´ll be waiting."<p>

"…Okay and hopefully you will stop apologizing so much, it doesn´t suit you. You´re not Sakurai."

"Y-yes…and thank you, I really uh appreciate it."

"And that doesn´t suit you either"

Then Midorima hung up-well fuck that guy. But at least he would come over, that was more than Kagami had expected-not that he had any expectations in the first place.  
>So the only thing he could do right now was to wait and avoid these strange sites on the internet.<p>

Soooo, what do you think?  
>Please let me know so I can improve my writing :)<p>

XxxAnonxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I´m sorry for the wait, this chapter was just really hard to write because Midorim is a character I really find hard to write^^ and university also kept me kind of busy, but well here I am and I hope you enjoy the chapter, although I really don´t know what the hell I wrote there :D

Well enjoy and thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them!

_"__The stars mean well with cancer. But there is movement in your constellation, nothing and anything could happen. Watch out for surprises! There may be more to it than it seems. Lucky Item: A magnifier."_

With a rattle the bus set off. It was just half five, but the sun already sent reddish light over the streets and drenched everything in light orange. There were only a few people on the same bus as Midorima-an old couple with their grandkids, a few adolescents in high school uniforms and three businessmen, probably all on their way home. Light chatting over Christmas, cakes, presents and party´s reached Midorimas ear. Sighing he pushed his glasses up his nose and stared out of the window. Because under weird circumstances he had forgotten his mp3 player and ear phones and even his book, so now he suffered the consequences- listening to meaningless chatters of pubescent teenage girls.  
>Well, he couldn´t care less.<br>In a way he should have expected something weird from the beginning, since Oha-Asa was never wrong and the rest of his day was just normal-Annoying, but normal. Breakfast had been short, his little sister has been annoying, their father wasn´t home and school was like always. The test had been easy and Takao had been annoying, talking all the time and chanting "Shin-chan, Shin-chan" like some prayer, which did nothing to someone who didn´t believe in god.  
>Again he sighed. Well, he wouldn´t ever admit it but he did actually count Takao as a friend but the other was annoying and mischievous in his own way, always talking his way into and out of issues he shouldn´t have participated in. But Silence and no talking could be a real blessing from time to time-maybe even most of the time.<br>He didn´t quite knew what he preferred-silence or no talking, but he did prefer both of them above talking. When he told Takao about that issue he had just laughed and questioned what the difference between silence and "not talking" was, but since he actually asked the question Midorima didn´t bother answering it. There wouldn´t have been an end to that discussion since both of them were kind of stubborn even when Takao was good at hiding it and sometimes really sneaky with his remarks.  
>Well after that normal day he should have expected something drastic to happen, he did was warned but still…when he received Kagamis call surprise would be an understatement when he would be asked to describe the emotion he felt.<br>In contrast to Takao he wouldn´t call Kagami a friend-sure he didn´t hate him either but just because he talked and played with him a few times didn´t make the fiery red head his friend. And Kagami wasn´t someone who he would call a good character even if he had his good qualities and in a way he needed to have them because otherwise Kuroko wouldn´t have made him his light. Although… Aomine had been Kurokos light too, but well…  
>But what had surprised Midorima even more was that he actually had given in to Kagamis request and was now on his way to the redhead.<br>Maybe it had been the so out of his character behaviour-the light quivering in his voice, the stammering of apologies or the shy undertone in his normally so aggressive and loud voice. He didn´t know, but he right now he lived through the consequences and suffered under the noises from the bus which seemed to be too old to still be used in this business. It would be a long trip and it was hopefully worth it.

Due to the season the sun had nearly disappeared behind the horizon as he finally stepped out of the bus and made his way to Kagamis apartment. The other had sent him a short map to describe the way from the station to his apartment so Midorima would have fewer problems finding the way. He had to admit that maybe Kagami wasn´t as stupid as he had thought. But maybe he just had his bright moments from time to time like everyone else.  
>The bare trees he passed seemed to be randomly distributed along the street and looked like dancers who were reaching out for their partner with long bony arms, but seemed unable to find them- maybe because their good season was over and now they were nothing but skeletons of their usual selves. Just a shadow of their beauty.<p>

Midorima shook his head to get rid of these disturbing and alien thoughts. He finally has reached Kagamis apartment and even though he had the impression that the other wouldn´t be poor-he did live alone, when Kuroko had told the truth- the apartment complex did surprised him.  
>"Second surprise for the day, huh…", he mumbled as he searched for Kagamis name between the other twenty names on the address board.<br>The answer came immediately.

"Yes?"

"Kagami, it´s me."

"A-ah M-Midorima, I´ll open the door."

And there was the stuttering again. Midorima frowned.

"That would be helpful"

"Ah, yes…"

The door buzzed and Midorima made his way up to the third floor. The staircase was surprisingly clean and wide with big windows that opened the view on the street and bright lamps integrated in the ceiling to light the way even in the dark.  
>After 36 steps, 12 windows and 18 lights he reached Kagamis foor. After just one knock he could hear hurried steps seemingly making their way to the door as their got louder and louder. Then the door opened and Midorima released a breath he didn´t know he was holding.<br>With a quiet squeak the door opened a few centimetres.

"Midorima?" A voice came from inside the room and Midorima frowned at the unsteadiness in that voice.

"Did you expected someone else?"

"No, no of course not, uh before you come in… can you promise me something?"

Midorimas frown deepened. He was getting annoyed right now.

"What is it?"

"Don´t freak out…please"

Midorima would describe himself as a curious human being, even if he avoids letting it show but he was curious. Curious about how the human body managed to function even under great pressure and in the face of a serious burn or how the human brains physic was normally the same for everyone but one would be so much stupider than the other or how he could improve his shooting skills and what physic laws he had to consider to shoot a basketball through a hoop.  
>And right no he was really curious what Kagami was hiding that had him so on the edge.<p>

"I promise I won´t freak out."

"A-alright, then please come in…"

The door opened further, so the gap was big enough to let Midorima through. Okay-so now was the moment of truth. He would lie if he said he wasn´t nervous if he interpreted the itching in his stomach correct, but Midorima really wanted to know what was wrong.  
>The door closed and Midorima finally caught a glance of the other guy.<br>With a hoodie over his head, a huge jacket wrapped around his body and his eyes on the ground he looked like a little kid who had been caught stealing his favourite sweets from the store on the corner of the street.

"Okay, what is wrong-I hope it was worth it, because the way to your apartment was a real pain."

Kagamis whole body twitched at the sound of his voice, which sounded colder than Midorima had intended but he constantly grew more tired of the strange behaviour the other showed. The red head drew a deep breath and released the air from his lungs in a long "haaah" before he looked Midorima in the eyes. Warm anxious red met cool analysing green and the frown reappeared on Midorimas face. Hopefully he wouldn´t get a muscle ache in his face because he was so unused to that kind of expression-_what kind of things makes this stupid oaf make me do? _

"Okay… maybe we should go into the living room" Kagami whispered and went pass Midorima, expecting him to follow. Which he did because right now he really wanted to know.

He didn´t know what to expect of Kagamis apartment but surely not the clean and tidy room he entered. The room was wide with a black coach in the middle on which Midorima took a seat as Kagami signed him to take one.

"D-do you want something to drink?"

Midorima didn´t want something to drink but Kagami looked like he needed to give him something to drink, so he nodded shortly and took the time to look around in the room. Just now he noticed how… empty the apartment seemed. Sure, it was clean and bright but there wasn´t really much furniture or objects that naturally belonged into the room of 16 year old teenager. The only things that seemed to fit Kagamis character were the magazines the lay on the glass table in front of the coach. Basketball, basketball and basketball again. Midorima struggled with his attempt to supress a smile, but succeeded in the end. He truly was a basketball idiot. Nearing footsteps announced the arrival of the redhead and Midorima straightened his back.

"I hope Soda is okay."

"Yes."

"G-good."

Glancing at Kagamis face he took a shot sip of his drink before placing it on the table.

"Kagami, what is wrong?"

"Y-yes o-okay…"

"I won´t "freak out", as you said so please tell me before I will take the next bus back."

Kagami fidgeted with his the ends of his sweater but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, sorry to ask you to come here but there was no other way…"

Midorimas pulse increased as Kagami raised his hands to his hood and slowly pulled it down, revealing the mess of his red hair and… what?  
>Midorima blinked. Once, twice… huh?<br>Ears.  
>Fluffy red ears stuck out of red spikey hair.<p>

"D-don´t stare so much…please"

"Well… do you listen to Oha-Asa?"

Now it was Kagamis time to blink at him with a dumbstruck expression on his expressive face. Red big eyes stared incredulous at him and it took Kagami exactly one minute to react to Midorimas statement and the green haired one couldn´t even blame him.

"What?"

"Your ears… it´s your lucky item for today. You are a Leo if I recall."

Another minute passed in which the two just stared at each other before Kagami started laughing. And not just any laughing-a full hearted laugh which send tears to red eyes and did strange things to Midorimas stomach which he politely ignored.

"Oh man, I guess I should have expected something like this but that was hilarious. I didn´t know you actually had something like humour."

"That´s rich, coming from someone like you." Midorima stated and managed to get his posture back, regulating his breathing and normalizing his pulse.

"Oi, I just made a you compliment and you insult me!"

"I don´t think a statement about my humour coming from someone like you could be called a compliment but we´re getting off the topic, if your head…attire" If someone could call that, "isn´t that what I asked it would be… then…"

"It´s real" Kagami said, even though he looked like he still wanted to argue with Midorima about his sense of humour he seemed to want that topic of his head. Probably literally.

Midorima blinked and repeated slowly, "It´s…real."

"Yes, I woke up with these… things this morning."

Kagami said quietly and cowered in front of Midorima on the floor.

"They won´t get off and seem to… grow out of my head."

"Out… of your head."

His voice seemed to give his incredulity away, because Kagami looked up at him with a look Midorima could only describe as pleading. He swallowed. He shouldn´t get so weak to that face like he felt right now.

"I know it sounds unbelievable but… they´re real and they won´t get off!"

Red eyes were tearing up as Kagami stood up and nervously went up and down the room, tearing at his shirt as the words poured out his mouth.

"Th-there was something wrong with me the whole weekend-my head hurt and, and my whole body hurt and something was wrong, but I didn´t know what and this morning I woke up and the pain was worse than before but, but different, you know? And-and then when I looked in the mirror and suddenly there were these ears and I really didn´t know what was going on and, and they won´t come off, they´re actually moving!"

Kagami bowed down in front Midorima, pointing at the ears which were-actually-twitching slightly front and back. Midorima swallowed and continued to stare. He didn´t know what to say. But it seemed he didn´t need to because Kagami returned to his babbling again.

"And they even grew since this morning. They were much smaller before and-and, I first researched in the internet but-fuck-there was really nothing helpful. The results were just terrifying and-oh" The red head stopped with his story and turned his back to Midorima.

"The, the ears aren´t the only things that appeared this morning-there´s more…" Again his voice melted into a shyer tone as Kagami shrugged of his jacket.

"There´s also a-a tail…"

Now Midorima felt like his brain was being overloaded and that was an experience he never had before but _this _was too much.  
>First red cat ears and now… a tail, also in burning red and if he would be in his right mind he would find humour in this colourful circumstance. But right now… he was out of it.<br>It was twitching-the tail was twitching from the one side to the other as Midorima followed the movements with his eyes, then it went away as Kagami turned around and faced him again.

All Midorima could see in his eyes was desperation and fear. So much fear, pleading for Midorima to… yes to what?  
>To "not freak out"?<p>

"So…you woke up this morning, having a tail and cat ears attached to your body?" He summarised Kagamis uncoordinated telling in one sentence. His voice betrayed his expressionless face, slightly quivering and sounding rough on the edges.

"Y-Yes"

"And they won´t come off…"

"No… I actually feel it when I touch them, y´know? So I guess they really grew out of my body."

Midorima nodded and took a huge gulp from the Soda water. There he had his promised surprise.

"Seems like Oha-Asa is never wrong…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just… nothing uhm… well but why did you call me? Wouldn´t it had been better to call Kuroko since you´re closer to him?"

Kagami looked slightly surprised at the question.

"Uh yeah, but I thought that you might know about that stuff ´cause you want to be a doctor, right? So I thought you have more-ah-knowledge on something like this, even if it´s totally creepy."

That was actual quiet thoughtful for an idiot like Kagami and Midorima wondered how much time he had spent on that decision although a little part admired the other for the braveness of actually calling someone who he even wasn´t close to just because it seemed the most logical thing to do. And Kagami was far from being known for his logical thinking. Well, he was right about Midorima being the one with the most knowledge on medical or body regarding issues although Akashi might also be able to figure out this problem. But he could see the reason why Kagami wouldn´t call Akashi-their first meeting had been worse than theirs and even though Akashi did change after the winter cup their personalities clashed even harder than Midorimas and Kagamis.

"Well, that was an unexpected mature decision of you Kagami." Midorima stated and could instantly see the veins popping on Kagamis face and the other gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Shuddup, don´t act all high and mighty there!" he growled and Midorima would have come with a wicked backfire but right now Kagamis angry twitching ears caught his attention and he reached out with one hand, planning to touch the fluffy organ and was surprise that it was indeed soft and…nice.  
>With his thumb he rubbed small circles on the inner ear while he petted the outer fur with two bandaged fingers. It was… nice. Usually he didn´t like cats, they were annoying, moody and perfidious. He never wanted to pet them, because he never could tell where these little beasts had been, but this was rather nice.<p>

"They really are attached to your head…" he murmured and let his finger slide to the spot where the ear shaded into the scalp.

"y-y-yes, told you so right?"

Something in his voice made Midorima look at the others face and he instantly drew his hands back. Kagamis face was as red as his hair; a blush adorned his cheeks and even reached his human ears, his eyes seemed a little cloudy and Kagamis breath came out in short puffs.

"I-I`m sorry, they´re sensitive-maybe because they´re still growing but I-I don´t know…"

Midorima swallowed.

_-What an appealing sight…he would look good between white bed sheets, quivering and drenching them with sweat and tears_

_-Oh, please shut up…_

"R-right, I´m sorry for suddenly grabbing-It wasn´t adequate." His own voice didn´t seem right, the usual coldness had melted into unsure stuttering which Midorima wasn´t suited for, so the already awkward situation became even worse.

"I-it´s alright, you didn´t know so…"

In contrast to Midorima Kagami seemed to have grabbed a hold of himself quite easily again and he ran his finger through his hair, paying extra attention to not touch his ears again as he continued talking.

"This is so fucked up…" he sighed and Midorima didn´t even bother to scold him for his language because he couldn´t have said it better.

"Well, at first I grateful that you actually came, I have to admit that I didn´t expect that much and you didn´t freak out like I was afraid you would, so… thank you!"

The red head smiled with such sincerity at him that it made Midorima feel even worse having impure thoughts about the guy just one moment ago. But he still couldn´t help the fluttering in his stomach-maybe he grew an upset stomach.

"Well… it´s not like I wanted to help. But I was told that I would face a surprise today and since my day was quite normal until you called it was obvious that my encounter with you would be the surprise and I would be stupid to ignore the order of the stars."

"O-Oh, right… thanks anyway I guess, but do you, do you have any idea what is going on with me?"

Thank whoever for Kagami to be as dense as bread Midorima thought as he again focused on Kagamis ears and tails.

"Well, I would say that´s something I haven´t encountered so far. And I´m quite sure that no one has seen something like this… If something like that had happened before I would say we would know or at least I would."

Kagami visibly swallowed. "Yeah, I thought so. If the internet doesn´t know-who does, huh?" He grinned at him in a desperate manner that made Midorimas heart clench-he really needed a medical check-up. When was the last time he visited a doctor-Outside of his own home?  
>If he thought about it, it was already a few months ago. The only short check-up he done was after the winter cup.<p>

"Hmh, at first let me investigate your… animal acquirements a little closer." With a short movement of his bandaged hand he assigned Kagami to sit next to him on the coach who grumbled in obvious distaste of being ordered around but sat next to him anyway, hands clenched on his thighs and eyes downwards, staring at his hands with an intensity that Midorima was afraid he would burn through them.  
>He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Don´t be so tense Kagami, you wanted my help, remember?"<p>

"I know!" Kagami shouted, finally looking at Midorima and the green haired boy needed to supress a light chuckle as he saw how red the face of the other was.

"Don´t laugh! It´s not funny!"

Midorima raised one eyebrow, "Don´t accuse me of something so silly Kagami, why should I laugh when there isn´t anything funny to laugh at?"

"Keh, ´bet you never laugh anyway!" the other snorted and pointed with his finger at Midorimas forehead. "You get wrinkles if you frown so much, y´know?"

The other thin eyebrow followed. "I don´t want that from you, anyway…" He took Kagami´s forefinger, which was still pointing at his brow. "First, you don´t point at other people like that Kagami, your mother didn´t teach you? Second… were your fingernails always this long?"

Midorima could see the exact way Kagami was processing the message.  
>One blink, his outer ears took in the sound of his words-the sound waves to be exact-triggering auditory and neuronal responses. Second blink-traveling through the oval window into the inner ear, moving the hair cells due to vibration of the basilar membrane. Third blink-arrival in the cortex and the temporal lobe.<p>

"HAAAAAH?!"

Reaction.

"H-huh? Really, what the… urh, no!" Totally shocked Kagami stared at his hands and now Midorima did chuckle. "That is shocking you?" he pointed at the red ears, "After you already had dealt with these?"  
>Kagami scowled at him. "Well, I had time to adjust."<br>"Anyway, now sit still and let me have a look at your tail and ears."

Kagami nodded but still blushed lightly when Midorima again touched his ears. "Th-they´re sensitive, so be careful, ´kay?"  
>"I know already" he stated while pressing Kagamis head down, "bow you´re head. That way I can see it better."<br>"Yeah, yeah…" the other grumbled but did as he was told.  
>It was interesting, Midorima had already seen that the ears were really attached to his head, but right now he could even see the blue and still a little bit hot veins in the root of the ear. As he touched it, the Kagami flinched but kept still short after and the Shooting Guard could feel the vein pulsing under his fingertips. "Is that okay?", he mumbled, words he didn´t choose to say but left his mouth anyway.<br>As much as the other made him angry he also made him lose his cool head. Even with Takao he could keep that charade up, but Kagami got under his skin and he couldn't determine if in a bad or a good way.  
>"Y-yes…" a hushed whisper came from behind red bangs.<p>

Even though Midrima was eying the ears quite close he had the feeling he couldn´t see everything, everything was still too small. Too small…  
>He nearly groaned-Of course.<br>"Wait here a moment" he told Kagami as he got up to fetch his jacket. With the magnifier in his hand he came back. Of course Oha-Asa prepared him for everything-it surely wasn´t his lucky item for nothing.  
>"It really grows out of your head…" he mumbled while changing from his inspection of the right to the left ear. They were both nearly the same, a little difference in the thickness of the veins but still the same.<br>"Told ya…"  
>"Hmh, interesting… turn around, so I can look at your tail." He ordered and cleaned the magnifier which fogged from his breathing.<br>"Yes, Sir…" the red head mocked him lightly but Midorima didn´t pay attention to it, instead focused his attention on the red tail which happily swung from the right to the left. Interesting.  
>With one movement, before even thinking, so deep in this so new and interesting finding, he pulled down Kagamis pants, which already hang at half eight.<br>The other shrieked, turning his head around and grabbing Midorimas hands which already reached out to inspect the base of Kagamis tail.  
>"Oi! What do you think you´re doing!" Kagami shouted and Midorima raised his eyes at his rather red face.<br>_He´s blushing a lot today… or maybe he never saw that before. _  
>"You wanted my help, so I need to take a look at you tail." He stated.<br>"B-but, don´t pull down my pants like that!"  
>Midorima sighed. "I´m not really looking at you right now Kagami, if that´s what you´re afraid of. It´s more like looking at an object, okay? You don´t need to be embarrassed."<br>Kagami swallowed, casting his eyes to the floor again.  
>"Okay, but give a guy a warning before you pull down his pants, would ya? I don´t know what you´re thinking when you don´t tell me…"<br>For a few seconds Midorima stared at the back of the teen in front of him.  
>"... I´m touching your tail now." He announced.<br>"Yes, I know-you don´t need to narrate it!" Kagami bit out.  
>"I thought you needed a warning."<br>"Keh, cheeky bastard", the red head mumbled and Midorima could hear a hiss when his fingertips touched the base of the cat tail. He shivered-he really didn´t like cats, but it wasn´t as bad as he thought it would be.

Just as the ears the veins were visible if he pushed the hair back. And it felt just as hot, probably still growing. With his hands he followed the tail to its tip, the feeling was just like the first and last time he touched a cat´s tail, just thicker and longer-more like the tail of a tiger or a lion-A tiger. Well that was funny; maybe he should laugh at that, but not right now-not when he discovered something really interesting.  
>Something else would be pretty interesting too…<br>Midorime nearly smirked, but reminded himself in the last second not to do so and the pulled. Someone would say the reaction was hilarious.  
>Kagami shrieked. Loud and high-like a girl.<br>Red, furious eyes turned at him, giving him the best glare the other got before jumping off the coach and screaming and insulting him with the whole vocabulary the other got-so the tirade ended after barely two minutes.  
>"So it really is connected to you over afferent pathways." Midorima stated unfazed by the numerous insults the other had thrown at his head.<br>"Aff-afferent what?" Thrown back by the remark Kagami blinked at him, completely forgotten about his pride.  
>"Afferent", Midorima repeated, " the nerves that lead towards your brain, but anyway-I would"<p>

His coming suggestion was disturbed by a loud noise sounding through the house.  
>"Do you expect someone else, Kagami?" He asked although he already knew the answer by the way the smaller boy has jumped as he had heard the sound.<br>"No-no, I don´t…" he mumbled, the surprise and shock melting off his face, leaving a frowning and slightly wondering expression behind.  
>"I´ll be right back.." he called as he made his way to the door.<br>"Right, right", Midorima reached for his glass, now feeling how the stress he unconsciously lived through since Kagami had shown him his changings falling on his shoulder making him feel so heavy and tired. Sighing he leaned back-what a day.

"H-huh, Kuroko?"  
>Green eyes snapped open. Well, he should have expected it since the two players grew closer and closer, even more after the winter cup and since Kagami obviously had been busy with <em>something <em>at the weekend and had probably been absent on his school day his little shadow was worried and being the straight forward kind of boy he was, he uninvited visited his light. Seems like the physical laws did count for their relationship.  
>Sometimes Midorima caught himself wondering just <em>how <em>close the two really were…  
>"H-huh? Ah, well… I-I didn´t feel very good so…" A short pause followed in which Midorima took another sip of his soda.<br>"Uh, sorry I didn´t think about it…"  
>"Oi, don´t call me stupid, baka!" Another pause-this grew tiring, it was obvious Kuroko was waiting in front of the door, so why did they keep talking about the inter face? Sooner or later Kuroko would know about Kagami anyway and there was no way Kagami didn´t know that-even Kagamis stupidity could go this far.<br>"O-okay, but… please, don´t… don´t freak out okay? I-I know this is strange, but… ah well, you will see…" Kagamis voice grew quieter with every word until Midorima could barely understand him. His voice jumping back into the unsure and shy tone Midorima was faced with only a short time ago.  
>But, who could blame him? He must have been terrified after all these transformations happened to his body.<br>"Uh, Midorima? Kuroko is coming up!" He heard the red head calling.  
>"Yes, your conversation was loud and clear, Kagami."<br>"Ah, right… Sorry about that."  
>He sighed, "Those apologies don´t suit you Kagami, I already told you."<br>"Well, pardon, I was just trying to be nice, Asshole!" was shouted back and the opening of the door cut off Midorimas not so nice response.  
>"K-Kuroko… Hey…"<br>Then there was a long moment of silence, in which you could have heard a needle falling down. If Kagami would have one, which Midorima doubted to no end because he didn´t look like someone who would actually sit down and sew. Rather he would be the type to kill himself with it or before that could happen threw the needle away, just to step on it a few days later and maybe then kill himself.

"It actually suits you Kagami-kun."

Well, that was an interesting reaction although it was kind of true even when Midorima didn´t want to admit it. He quickly glanced into the small corridor and caught a view of Kagamis "red as his hair face", which he seemed to think of as quite fashionable today since Midorima saw it about hundred times already. But it didn´t grow old, even more-it would be interesting to find out if Kagami possessed any ability of controlling the blood which apparently rushed rather easily into his head and to determine the different kind of blushed Kagami was able to do. Indeed, quit interesting.

"Ha-Haaaaaah?!"

Midorima sighed. Didn´t more blood circulation stand for more activity in the area? But well, Kagami already defeated one medical fact Midorima thought to be quit steady, so why not defeating one more? If you´re already at it.

"That, that´s not a costume or something like that!"

With his head resting on his hand Midorima kept his gaze at the open entrance to the corridor. It wasn´t really hard to imagine what scene was playing behind the wall.

Kagami, with his already red face would be fuming in annoyance with clenched fists and Kuroko would just look at him with that stoic face of his, silently judging Kagami for his loss of control.

"I never said it was."

"Then what do you wanna say?!"

"It´s really rude to accuse your guest of dishonesty before even inviting him in, don´t you think Kagami-kun?"

Sneaky, sneaky Kuroko… and of course his remark didn´t miss the target.

"I didn´t even invite you! You came on your own!"

"Because Kagami-kun didn´t answer my mails, calls, missed our appointment on Saturday and didn´t come to school. I grew worried."

The honest and so straight forward answer gave Kagami the last push, making him lose his balance and on the same time make him go back to his one from before.

"Ah… yeah. Sorry about that."

"I accept your apology since I see the reason, but please give me a sign that you´re still alive the next time you undergo such a drastic… change."

"You´re always so dramatic Kuroko… I´m not going to die so easily."

"Maybe, but you´re still an idiot. You told me, that you did have a few near to death experiences in America."

"Ah, that, yeah-well and-don´t call me an idiot, would you?!"

Midorima sighed, maybe he should interfere. Who knew how long they could keep these bickering up.

"Kagami, I would say that Kuroko was right when he said that it was rude to keep a guest in the corridor." Midorima raised his voice for the first time since Kuroko had arrived.

"Good evening, Midorima-kun." The teal headed boy greeted him, keeping his usual emotionless face on, but after knowing the small guy for a long time Midorima could tell the other was surprised to see him here-well he himself was-but there was also something else he couldn´t put his finger on.  
>They stared at each other until a rough voice from behind Kuroko coughed, trying to chase the uncomfortable silence away Midorima himself didn´t really had noticed entering. But now being caught and pulled out of it-even in an insensitive way- he couldn´t deny that he didn´t really… appreciate of Kuroko being here.<p>

"So Kagami-kun…" Kuroko seemingly caught himself a little faster than Midorima did and turned to his light. "I thought something might be wrong, but that…" he eyed the other from head to toe, taking in the fluffy red ears which twitched at the unwanted attention and the visible part of the tail which stood up in attention as soon as Kagamis name was called.  
>A gentle smile appeared on Kurokos face. Short and if he would have blinked Midorima would have missed it-like Kagami apparently did- but still a smile, giving his face nearly a… loving expression, but still containing a hue of bittersweet longing.<p>

"Wasn´t really what I was expected. Would you care to elaborate?" For a moment only the echo of Kurokos polite voice seemed to lighten the room until Kagami sighed.  
>"Alright… do you want something to drink? This may take a while…"<p>

"I expected such and yes, that would likeable."

Kagami sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to chase away the stress which was making his entrance with a tight feeling around his head and a headache. It was already nine o´clock and in the end he had to throw Midorima and Kuroko out, who had seemed to be physical bonded to his couch and didn´t seem to really give a damn about his constant remarks about being tired and exhausted. And people told him he couldn´t take a hint.  
>But well, he was grateful for their help even though Kurokos reaction still scared him a bit. He had been too… normal. Sure, he never had shown many emotions but nevertheless it had been weird and the look in his eyes had also been quit strange. On the other hand, Kuroko always seemed to know more than he admitted and nearly always kept a cool head, the logic part of his brain-sometimes Kagami thought that this was the only part Kuroko had-keeping him always above the scenery.<p>

Well, it wouldn´t do him any good thinking even more about this. He was goddamn tired.  
>"Just, washing these glasses and then right into bed…" he mumbled, blinking away the first attack of sleepiness. With the back of his hand he rubbed over his eyes, which dropped to invite him into the realm of Morpheus, but he still managed to keep them open. Where did that tiredness came from anyway? He didn´t even play basketball today…<br>"Huuh, when was the last time I didn´t play on one day?" he asked himself-not expecting an answer from his empty apartment. He couldn´t remember.  
>Silently he watched his hands doing all the work he had done so many times before, but he felt so far away. Everything was so dizzy. Was the world turning faster? He blinked and gave a strange sound as heat surged through his body. Shit, could it get any worse?<br>"Guess you need to wait for tomorrow to get clean", he told the dished waiting in the sink. Slowly turning around, trying not to move too fast so his head could compensate his surroundings, he made his way to the bedroom.  
>With careful movements het got rid of his pants and after that he ungraceful collapsed on his bed, slightly panting.<br>"Fuck…" he quietly cursed and pulled the sheets over his too hot body. When was the last day he was ill? The strange weekend didn´t count for sure since it wasn´t normal and Kagami would like to think about his life as a normal one.  
>"Well, doesn´t matter anyway…" he whispered before Morpheus did welcome him in his comforting darkness.<p>

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Slowly red eyes opened, glassy from fever and heavy from the sleep they were ripped off. Huh? Was there a sound? Tired and slightly confused what exactly has disturbed his sleep Kagami looked around. His room was pleasant dark, soothing is headache and body pain, which came with his fever. So, what…

"Oi, Bakagami! Open the door!"

Kagami blinked before anger took in his entire face. .Fuck.  
>What the hell did that bastard of Aomine Daiki do in front of his door?! And in addition his apartment door and not the main door. How the hell did get in? And why did he know where Kagami lived?<p>

"Urgh…", he groaned. There was no way he could deal with that bastard right now. "I´m just going to ignore him. He won´t stay there forever…" he mumbled, turned over and closed his eyes again, eager to fall asleep again.  
>But it seemed that he underestimated Aomines persistency, because ten minutes later that bastard was still going at his door, chanting one Bakagami after another and banging his fist against the surface.<br>Kagamis right eyes twichted in anger. _How does he dare to disturb my well-deserved sleep, at_-he glanced at the clock on the window sill-_eleven o´clock in the night and…_

"Shit!", he cursed while jumping out of the bed. A little too fast it seemed as he needed to catch himself and keep still a moment so the world would stop moving. Then he dashed off to pull the door open in one strong movement causing his disturber to stagger in momentary confusion, stumbling inside with a few little steps before catching himself just to meet furious red eyes, glaring at him with such fire that Aomine couldn´t help but smirking at the other in such an arrogant way that send Kagamis blood boiling.  
>"Gotcha, I knew you were home." Aomine declared, taking off his shoes and jacket and letting both fall carelessly to the floor before he went to explore the new unknown territory, also known as Kagamis apartment.<br>But before he could even take a step, Kagamis hand caught the others wrist in a bruising manner, pulling him back and smashing him against the door.  
>"What the fuck do you think you´re doing, asshole?! Banging on my door at eleven ´clock, when people are sleeping you shithead! Leave! Now!" Kagami screamed at the blue head, forgetting about the neighbours sleeping next door and who could probably hear his screaming. Hell, the whole apartment could hear him.<br>"My, my, I also like to bang something other than your door-it doesn´t really have the boobs for it, but you weren´t leaving me another chance-not opening the door and shit!" The other growled and freed his hand of Kagamis grip.  
>"Pervert!" Kagami scowled and took a step back, groaning as the movement made him feel dizzy again. Great, his self-declared archenemy at basketball was here, in the middle of the night-well, evening-and seeing him in his weakest state and…<br>Kagamis eyes snapped open. Shit! His ears and… fuck! He totally forgot. With big eyes he looked up at Aomine who had grown quiet after Kagamis insult and now was… staring at him.  
>"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Kagami ranted inwardly. Shit!<br>"K-Kagami… there is…"  
>"I know!" he bit out , "It´s complicated and…"<br>"Haah, who would have thought you would be into that Kagami!" he heard Aomine and the shit eating grin the other had on his face made his stomach bubble in anger. "Trying to seduce me here, Kitty-Cat?" Aomine murmured, his voice dropping so deep that it even send chills down Kagamis spine and not the kind of chills he wanted.  
>"H-Huh?" he stuttered and awkwardly took two steps back. A distance Aomine quickly caught up to.<br>"Of course not!" He blurted out.  
><em>Why the hell do I feel like I need to defend myself? This is ridiculous!<br>_"Hmh then…" Aomine raised one elegant hand to Kagamis one ear, "what is the reason for you to be wearing something like this, Kagami?" The touch was light as a feather, but still made Kagamis head spin and his body sweat. Deep blue eyes penetrating him with a hot gaze and everything seemed to be in a blur, slow and warm and… too warm, too slow and way too blurry. Aomines dark handsome-wait, handsome?!-face became indistinct and although he could see the mouth of the other moving, he couldn´t hear a word he was saying.  
>"Aomine…" he whispered, his voice low and rough, "I think I´m going to pass out…"<br>His eyes fluttered, his legs slowly gave out and everything became so heavy.  
>"And pick up your things from the floor bastard", he mumbled before everything became darkness again and warmness surrounded him. A body? It felt like arms, but who?<p>

With a dramatic gesture Aomine wiped the not existing sweat from his forehead and stared at the heavy guy he just had carried to bed and who was now curling into a ball, pulling his leg up to his stomach and angled his arms, so he slept on one of his upper arms. Then he eyed the tail, which protectively curled around the boys' lower body and the ears which seemed finally relax.  
>He sighed-what the hell? He had tried to pull them off, only to discover there was no way he could and then he realized that they were <em>reacting <em>to his touch, tremor under his fingers or trying to escape them by moving annoyingly fast away.

"Well, no answers for that right now, so…" He took a look at the body of his favourite rival again (he would never tell anyone that kind of thing and deny it forceful but no one could steal his thoughts, huh?) and smirked. Well it had been a sight-being greeted by an angered Kagami, standing there only in his boxers and a T-Shirt with a red face and fiery eyes, which rivalled the furiousness of an animal which got ready for a fight, wasn´t that bad. But still… forgetting about their match this afternoon and not having the grace to even message, letting the other sit there on the court for over an hour wasn´t a nice thing to do. No one ever dared to make Aomine wait and he didn´t have the intention to begin making exceptions.

To go to the others house has been a one second decision, a thing Aomine was extremly good at, and to find it wasn´t as difficult as he thought it would be since they always played on the court which was near to Kagamis flat, as the other always said.  
>And as he now stared at the frame of the other Ace it was a goddamn decision. Sighing he pulled the covers over Kagamis sweating body. As he had collapsed against Aomines body he nearly burnt his own skin by the hotness pulsing from the other. This idiot ran a fucking high fever. And hadn´t Aomine been nice to ring him out of his healthy sleep. Which didn´t mean he felt guilty-well, maybe a little, but he would handle it like always: With persisted ignoring, another thing he was quit good at as long as it didn´t interfere with the things he desired to claim. And he really wasn´t sure about that anymore.<br>"Well, gonna deal with that tomorrow, huh?" he mumbled to himself, catching a quick glance on the others face-trying to ignore the strange tightness in his chest and throat. An angry Kagami was good, but this peaceful, although still a little painful expression due to the fever, was also good-maybe even better.  
>"What am I thinking", he whispered, closing the bedroom door behind him and going to the living room. School would be boring anyway and he was <em>so <em>curious about Kagamis cat things, so there was no helping it-he would sleep here and confront the other in the morning and maybe enjoy his angry face a little bit more.  
>Pulling the blanket he had found in an open box under the glass table in front of the sofa he closed his eyes. Tomorrow surely would be interesting. And he forgot to pick up his jacket-oh well…<p>

Sooo, what did you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Just like Midorima I´m always curious! Any good or too strange or something?

XxxAnonymousXY


	3. Chapter 3

I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m really really sorry it took me so long to update-slaps herself-everything is a little bit too much right now so didn´t have so much time, but now a new chapter is finished-puh :D

Well the beginning of season three sure gives a push haha^^ and I´m the only one who actually ships Kagami with Haizaki xD He´s such an asshole but I really really like him haha, after episode two idea after idea popped up in my stupid brain so I probably write a story about those two *_*

Well enough from me, I hope you enjoy the chapter although there isn´t really much happening beside two idiots being idiots but oh well, I love them so it´s okay :D

I will answer all of your reviews when I have enough time, but I read them all so! I really appreciate it! And thanks to all the people who like and followed my story! It means really much to me!

Lots of love and apologies,

Anon

Chapter three

"_Taiga-kun! Taiga-kun!"_

_It was warm and the wind felt nice on his skin, from far away he could hear water running and gurgling when the voice again called out his name._

"_Taiga-kun!"_

"_Father?" _

"_What are you doing?" _

_The boy blinked slowly and then smiled. _

"_I waited for you, of course!" _

_The man laughed lightly and reached out for the boy with strong arms. _

"_Come on, let´s go, Taiga-kun." He said gently and heaved the giggling boy up in the air, "Woah, I´m flying father, I´m flying!" he called out and stretched his arms out as if he was plane. _

"_Indeed, you´re flying Taiga-kun"_

_The man turned around, the boy still in his arms and suddenly everything was burning. Black and red tangled around his world as hot flames licked their way up into nothing, swallowing the small body. Hot, everything was burning hot, drowning in dancing fire as everything crumbled down and walls broke down with a loud clash as stones collided with the ground. The boy screamed. _

With a gasp Kagami awoke, drenched in hot nasty sweat. His whole body burned and his lungs seemed to be on fire. Still panting he threw the sheets from his too hot body and sat up. A dream? He eyed his still trembling hands and ran his hand over his sweaty face. "Damn, that was realistic, "he murmured as he gazed around, finding himself in his safe bedroom with no fire and no collapsing buildings, just comfortable darkness and silence.  
>It all had felt so real, like he had been really standing near a burning building which was nearly crashing into the ground, all that heat around his body, licking flames and so much red… and that voice. Who was that? It made his stomach tighten and at the same time a warm felling swelled inside his chest-like he knew who that was, like it was more of a memory than a dream. Kagami shook his head.<p>

"Well, it _was _a dream, so probably…" he sighed, "it has no meaning anyway,".  
>As his heart and pulse slowed down and his breathing slowly regulated itself he noticed in slight disgust how drenched his clothing were, clamming to his body like a slimy second skin. Red eyebrows knitted as thoughts began to work inside his head. Kagami blinked. "Oh… right, I was sick, but…" Crimson eyes widened in alarming. "Shit!", he cursed jumping out of the bed, ignoring the dizziness which immediately took hold of him and stumbled in front of his mirror after turning the light on with effective punch, that would have made Kuroko proud, against the light switch.<p>

They were still there. Why were they still there?! They weren´t supposed to be there! "Shit!", he hotly repeated his statement from before, glaring at the ears and his tail, grabbing the former ones to give them a violent pull just to shout in pain as the sensation of thousand needles rushing through his body took hold of him.

"Fuck…" he panted; breathing hard to catch the air that has been pressed out of his lungs as he tried to stand straight after the pain had made him cringe. Well, there was no way they would get off. He sighed, of course they wouldn´t, didn´t he try yesterday to make sense of this and failed miserably? Why should it be better, if he repeated the same thing again?  
>Speaking of yesterday… right, Midorima was here. Kagami cringed at the memory. It still took a lot to feel comfortable around this guy and he wasn´t sure he would ever be able too. Sure, It wasn´t as bad as with Akashi, this small midget made him feel so uneasy it wasn´t funny anymore. He always felt like a prey in the eyes of his predator, although Akashi would probably <em>advise <em>him to address him as master or some shit like that; that guy was a sadist to the core. Whatever, after that Kuroko was there, strangely making the situation kind of worse, even though Kagami didn't really know why and then…

"Yo, what´s that ruckus about?!", a deep voice drawled and with wide eyes Kagami turned around just to be faced with Aomine fucking Daiki standing in his doorway, causally leaning against the door frame eying him with a mix of sleepy and annoyed look on his eyes and of course having the grace to yawn at his face. Kagami gaped at him with blinking eyes, obviously unable to comprehend the situation before deciding it was not worth comprehending and immediately changing in the mode that always seemed to click in when he was faced with Aomine-on or off the court, didn´t really matter.

"What the fuck do you think you´re doing here, asshole and who the hell let you in, bastard!", Kagami exploded, feeling his temperament running wild as he fully turned around, clenching his fist in anger and glaring at the other Ace who just eyed him up and Kagami could practically feel how those dark blue eyes wandered over his body making him so uneasy he momentarily forgot about his anger, using all his concentration to not squirm under that look and as that fucking annoying smirk appeared on the Aomines lips, Kagami could feel his heart sink. He was doomed. Well, shit.

"Don´t get your panties twist Bakagami, or in your case maybe your tail, huh? Honestly, you would make a good lightning rod like that, mind to stand on my roof?" Aomine sniggered, eyes dancing in mischievous amusement as he stuck his hands into his pockets grinning at the red head.

"What´s wrong, cat got your tongue?", Aomine grinning wide and dark with a clicking tongue,silently floating on the brilliance of his word-play-joke thing, an opinion Kagami found him unable to share as his body began to tremble under the pressure of the stocked up anger, finger nails pressing almost painful into the palms of his hands. . . . .him?!

Kagamis mind went white with rage as he lunged at Aomine, crushing both of them into the wall grabbing the others wrists, pinning them against the wall.

"Don´t you dare to make fun of me, bastard, I´ll crush you.", he growled, eyes tightening dangerous while red battled against blue, fighting for the upper hand just like they did when they were playing basketball, so absorbed into each other that they were complete unaware of their surroundings. "The tiger roared, huh?" Aomine drawled, smirking at Kagami before he managed to free himself out of Kagamis grip with one of those crazy gravity defeating movements and seconds later Kagami found the wall in his back.

"Let go, asshole!", he shouted, anger mixed with embarrassment for being defeated so easily made his face glow in aggressive red as he fought against Aomine´s iron grip but finding his attempts in vain-he managed to receive the opposite. Instead of loosening his grip Aomine just tighten his fist until the pressure became so painful that Kagami couldn´t supress a wince.

"Ahomine, you bastard, I said let go!" he growled again. Kagami tried to move his legs to at least kick that guy off him, but with Aomine using his full body to press him into the wall it was quite difficult to do so. And that position became more than uncomfortable. Before he just had to deal with his own body temperature, which was really enough since it has risen into higher rates that had got him drenched in sweat while sucking off his whole energy. Now he felt Aomines too and probably because he just stood up-at least if Kagami managed to interpret _that _right-he was freaking hot. His heat radiated directly into his body, wiggling around him, making his mind dizzy with all the heat. It felt like Aomine was setting his whole body on fire. "Let…go…" he murmured, because all of his energy was suddenly gone and he felt so very tired.  
>"No.", he heard and the seriousness in that voice that was so unusual that it made him look up just to meet blue eyes that suddenly seemed so cool and calm and so unlike his body state.<p>

"Why not?", Kagami asked, feeling slightly delirious. He rested his head against the wall to make his vision more stable and gazed up at the other, the fever making his eyes unfocused and almost foggy. He could see Aomine swallowing before the other took a step back, releasing his wrist which was kind of a wrong move, at least without warning the red head, because as soon as he could feel the stable weight leaving him his legs seemed to decide it was time to go back to bed-or, like now-to the floor.

Strong hands caught him, before his ass could make any uncomfortable contact with the floor and a deep sigh fluttered against Kagamis right cat ear, which twitched in attention and slightly turned towards the soft breath. He could hear a chuckle although it seemed way too soft to come from Aomine so Kagami gladly decided to ignore it. An out of character Aomine wasn´t really something he could deal with right now.

"Oh man, you´re really something, huh?" the blue haired man grumbled as he threw Kagamis right arm around his neck and curled the other around his hips. "But anyway, let´s move to the couch so can tell me the whole story. After that I let you sleep."

"Don´t wanna!" Kagami whined into Aomines T-Shirt, "that´s my house! No way you decide what I do!"  
>The other Ace chuckled quietly, "as if you´re in any position to tell <em>me <em>what to do or decide for yourself what to do."

With a heavy thump Kagami fell on the sofa, resting his head against the pillows as he stared up against his white ceiling. "Dumbass ", Aomine snickered, "if you continue that you end up hurting yourself, idiot."  
>"Shut up," the red head more slurred than spoke as he raised his head to look at his rival, "what are you doing here anyway!" he asked while accusingly pointing at Aomines chest.<p>

Touou´s ace chuckled, "Is that the way you should thank your saviour?" he smirked as he let his body fall next to Kagamis on the couch.

"Saviour? Don´t make me laugh Aho", Kagami mumbled sleepily-desperately trying to keep his eyes open. Before he would take his well-deserved sleep he would successfully throw Aomine out of his apartment. Who knew what that bastard would do if Kagami didn´t pay attention to it. Something stupid probably.

"Hey, you don´t remember yesterday?" Aomine asked slightly annoyed and Kagami frowned. Yesterday had been full of strange events, it wouldn´t be really surprising that Aomine was related to one of those but if his memory didn´t fail him there wasn´t… oh.

"Saviour, you say?!" he growled, "you ring me out of bed and you call yourself a saviour, asshole?!"

"Hey, come on! You were the one who didn´t show up on the court!" Aomine complained, "no one makes me wait asshole and even less without giving an explanation!"

Kagami blinked at him. Court… basketball… Aomine… oh! His eyes widened in realization. Monday! Of course, One-one-One with Aomine! How the hell could he forgot?!

"Not that that would have made any difference", Aomine mumbled, seemingly more interested in Kagamis black carpet than looking at his talk partner and was he blushing?!

Kagami grinned, "Ah don´t tell me, you waited all the time like a good dog". He laughed, an Aomine with fluffy ears and tail appearing in front of his eyes, strangely reverting their roles right now and sending another wave of warm laughter out of his body. That wouldn´t fit at all, the resemblance between Aomine and a dog was practically zero, but oh well, strange things happened all the time.

As Aomine didn't answer with one snarling and angry comment Kagami surely expected the red head irritated turned towards the other male and nearly choked on his own spit when he saw Aomine staring still staring at the carpet with even a light blush on his cheeks.

"What?!" Kagami gaped at the other in disbelief, "don´t tell me…"

"No, of course not!" Aomine shouted a little bit too loud before averting his eyes again in obvious embarrassment. "It was just really annoying! To come all the way and then the bakagami chose to not appear and the other players were kind of boring-all so fucking weak-so the way was for nothing-Annoying!"

Kagami sighed-he was far too tired for this shit, so it probably was the best to just get over with this.  
>"Well, I´m sorry. But I guess you can see <em>why <em>I couldn't show up, right?"

And there was the old Aomine again, the familiar smirk playing on his lips, the arrogant look in midnight blue eyes-not that Kagami was paying attention to that bastards eye colour-and the old deep voice drenched with a flavour Kagami couldn't really name.

"Exactly, I have to say it suits you surprisingly well _Taiga_," he drawled with amusement and sarcasm dripping from his voice, "care to explain?"

Kagami glared at him. That bastard had the boldness to grin at him, challenging and so annoying that Kagami really wanted to wipe it off that bastards face. But again he couldn't find the energy to come up with a proper comeback, a fact that left him even more annoyed than he already was.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to at least chase away a little bit of the drowsiness and dizziness. God, his head felt so full as if it could explode at any time.

"Okay, you get the short one. At the weekend my head started to hurt like a bitch and yesterday morning I woke up with these things and obviously the didn´t go away over the night, because they´re still there."

With an unreadable expression Aomine stared at, something Kagami could mirror until the others eyes began to roam over his face to his ears travelling downwards to seemingly inspect his tail which began to twitch uncomfortable.

"You know… normally people don´t grow animal… things", Aomine said with a wondered expression on his face that left Kagami slightly worrying for his mental health, although that issue was probably a lost cause with the other Ace.

"No shit, Sherlock", he deadpanned with a blank expression that could rival Kurokos.

"So… why", Aomine blinked "do _you_ have them… did your name wore off on you or what?"

Kagami could feel his skin itch in annoyance. "Shut up, I don´t wanna hear anything from someone like you. Now you know what´s going on, so you can leave and let me _sleep, _goddamn it!"

"You know Kagami, you should treat me with more kindness you know-who knows who I can tell about this and what would happen", he grinned and Kagami could feel his blood running cold, " it would probably be one hell of message if that would come to public, huh?"

With wide red eyes Kagami stared at the other. Aomine wouldn´t… he wouldn´t do such thing, right? Sure he was an asshole, but that would be too much, right?

Aomines grin widened. Kagami was far too easy to read and far too easy to tease. Of course he wouldn´t do such thing, but the look on the others face was priceless and after the teasing he himself received it was only fair that Kagami was now the one being cornered.

"You bastard…" Kagami spit out, jumping up from the couch, staggering a bit before towering dangerously low over Aomines body. "If you tell one thing I´m going to kill you"

The deep threating voice crawled up Aomines skin leaving a feeling behind that told him that Kagami would actually stand to his word if he ever needed to and in spite of himself Aomine found himself swallowing hard as he stared into blood red eyes that hold him caged with a threating and capturing glare, that was far too focused for someone suffering from a high fever.

"Calm down baka, of course I won´t tell," Aomine drawled. He was glad that his voice sounded so calm although he felt a little shaken from Kagamis announcement. There was no need for the other to know what kind of influence he right now had one the other.

Still with a sceptical look on his face the red head withdrew and Aomine breathed far too deeply, but with the strange atmosphere finally disappearing he noticed that he had hold his breath a little bit too long.

"Good."

That was the only thing Kagami said, leaving an awkward tension behind that only was disrupted with Kagamis stomach growling so loud that it made Aomine nearly jump out his skin. For a moment both of the them stared at each other before Kagamis face exploded in delicious red and Aomines face split into a teasing smirk that he welcomed like an old friend-being so unused to the feeling of physical being challenged without a basketball and hoop next to him and this dangerous glint in Kagamis eyes, which didn´t resemble the glint he got on the court at all.

"Seems like the cat needs its milk", he grinned and slightly laughed when the red head was shooting him one of his angry looks.

"Oh, shut up will you?" Kagami mumbled. Now it was his turn to stare at his own floor in great interest and Aomine nearly smiled at the sudden change of the other Ace. The sudden switch from angry and dangerous beast to blushing and embarrassed little kitten was… quite… endearing.

Blinking at the sudden thought he shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Sure he liked to pick up on the other and a funny way to do so was to use slightly sexual lines against him that usually send Kagami into a fumbling red faced and angry muttering mess, which was funny for itself but even better when Aomine thought that Kagami was the half American guy, so he should be used to something like that. But apparently he was not and that left such a great space for Aomine not tease him.

But it never was serious, so… he again shook his head. It must be the lack of sleep which was messing with his brain. Yes, that was it, no way he found another guy-even worse, his rival-in any way attractive or even cute. No way.

"So… now you know everything, so you can go right?" Kagamis voice cut though Aomine rumbling thoughts and saved him from the need to draw a conclusion from them which surely wouldn´t be to his liking.

"No way in hell, this is far too good to miss and honestly you don´t think I´m going to let you go with that half ass explanation?" Aomine said before he even knew what he was saying, "just get some sleep and then we talk again". He yawned as he dropped on the couch-man, that thing was really comfortable.

"Fuck no, you´re not going to stay here! Who knows what you do when I´m sleeping!" Kagami complained and with his hands stemmed to his sides he looked like a scolding mother. Aomine grinned. "No, I´m staying here. I like your couch and your couch likes me, so it´s all good"

"Oh, you´re such a…" Throwing his hands in defeat Kagami stamped into the kitchen. "If you want more information call Midorima, I´m sick of explaining everything and it´s not like I know more than what I told you anyway!" he shouted while searching in his fridge for something eatable.

Aomine stopped with his search for the remote for Kagamis flat screen-honestly, is his family rich or what? Midorima? Why would that guy know something?

"Haah, I didn´t know you were all buddy-buddy with Midorima?" he shouted back, ignoring the sting that name suddenly send through his stomach.

"Of course I´m not but he was the only one I could think of who would be able to help me with this… ah… problem."

"Huh, not a bad thought for an idiot like you!"

"Who are you calling an idiot Ahomine?!"

And there they were in their old comfortable rhythm again. A state Aomine really preferred over that strange, uneasy and exhausting unsureness that they found themselves in before.

Midorima, huh?

Suddenly a loud noise came from the kitchen which sent Aomine falling over from the couch on the floor where his chin met the hard ground with a painful thud. He groaned lowly and raised himself from the floor. What the fuck was Kagami doing there causing a noise like that? It had sound like all of his pans and pots and whatever he had in his kitchen crashed to the ground and…

Aomine frowned. It was strangely silent. It was far too silent for an aggressive guy like Kagami who surely would have started screaming in rage after such accidence.

With long steps Aomine practically ran to the kitchen.

Well, fuck.

Of course it had been a bad idea, dragging someone who obviously suffered from a high fever and another disease, Aomine wasn´t sure if he could call it that, out of his bed but he didn´t really expect Kagami to collapse-Again.

"Oh man, not again…" he mumbled as he sat down and inspected if there were any obvious wounds on his head and face, but it looked like always. Well maybe not always. Being knocked unconscious made Kagami look much calmer and… he shook head, again chasing all the intruding thoughts away. For the sake of his own sanity. He couldn´t deal with more strange things right now.

"Why are you so heavy, Bakagami?" Aomine muttered as he threw both of Kagamis arms over his shoulder, grabbed the lifeless form of his rival and heaved him up so he could carry him like a sack potatoes, although that probably would have been lighter.

Luckily he reached Kagamis bedroom with a few strides and dropped the other-again-on the sheets. "Uhh, how much did you sweat you pig?" Aomine wrinkled his nose. He didn´t pay attention to it before, but now he could see how the T-shirt practically clung to Kagamis body like a second skin. He sighed and looked around. He couldn´t change the bed sheets but he could get the red head a new T-Shirt. He sure was nice today.

After pulling a black T-Shirt out of the cupboard which had looked like a wardrobe he moved behind the still knocked out red head and stemmed him into a sitting position so he could let him lean against Aomines chest. Using his weight to keep the other upwards he grabbed the two arms of the T-Shirt and pulled them up. With one hand Aomine moved the collar of the Shirt over Kagamis face and pulled the cloth off his body. He fought the blush that tried to crawl on his cheeks as he was met with the naked upper body of his rival who was now leaning against him, breathing deeply and wrinkling his nose in a way Aomine surely would not think of cute when the cloth of the new T-Shirt grazed against his face.

"Okay, you oaf" Aomine murmured to himself, just to keep his thoughts from wandering into a direction he really didn't want them to. "Would you mind raising your arms for me?"

He sighed as he forced Kagamis head through the collar of the new Shirt, pulled it over his arms and moved the sleeping body into a laying position. After pulling the covers over Kagami he left the room with hurried long steps, eager to leave that room that suddenly seemed to bear a new interest Aomine didn´t want to explore. At least not now.

He ran his hand over his face. Well back to the start, huh?

He glanced at his phone, an idea popping in his mind. He grinned-wouldn´t Midorima be delighted to hear from him? Especially during school hours.

Oh, he would.

Soo, what do you think? How do you like my Aomine? I adore him :D I hope he´s not too OOC or something, but please tell me what you think!

AnonymousXY


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys, here I´m again! :) Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and followers and everything, something like that really keeps me going :)

Well I hope you like the chapter, it´s a bit angsty, hopefully a bit funny and a bit serious, so yeah if you´re fine that have fun! :)

**Chapter 4**

When Kagami awoke the next time his room was lit in a dim light and with sleepy eyes he gazed up against his window. The curtains were closed, but little

light still managed to sneak its way into the room, tickling his eyes. Rubbing the back of his hand against his right eye he sat up and took a look around. His

room just looked like always, so what was the strange feeling in his guts that told something was wrong?

Kagami yawned as he swung his legs out the comfortable bed. Well, it would be no use to stay in bed and think about it. He was hungry and-god-when was

the last time he ate something?

He stood up and stretched, sighing in bliss as his back bones cracked and the last of sleepiness slipped off. He still was a bit dizzy and was sure the fever

didn´t totally wear off, but he felt a lot better than before. Finally, nothing was worse than being sick and tied to a bed.

"Autsch…"

Fuck, his head hurt… red eyes widened in realization. Exacly, Aomine has been bothering him and then… Kagamis face fell; he fainted in his own kitchen. How

embarrassing.

He sighed, "Oh man, I hope that bastard Aomine left…" as he made his way to the door. He really didn´t want to deal with him right now.

"Yo Bakagami, finished your beauty sleep?"

"Good afternoon Kagami-kun"

"It seems we meet again, Kagami… a bit too early for my taste"

"…Kagamicchi, how adorable you look!"

And before Kagami could make sense of this again surreal situation he suddenly found his arms full of a blond ball of sunshine that was rubbing against him

while trying to reach for his ears and chanting "oh my god, that´s a dream come true! Look at you Kagamicchi, so cute!"

Gaping at the small round in front of him that seemed to feel quiet homey inside his living room Kagami couldn´t think a straight thought for a moment before

he shoved the still clinging blonde off him and took Aomine by his collar to pull him up against his face.

"What the fuck is going on here? The last thing I know is _only _you inside my room so how did the other freaks get inside?" he snarled and ignored the warning

sound that came from behind him at his chose of words.

"Oh, I didn´t know you feel _that way _about me Kagami, you should have said something! We still can throw them about, then it only _will_ be me inside you

room… or something else" Aomine smirked, face drenched in smugness and with nearly every word his tone dropped deeper and deeper, sending a strange

feeling through Kagamis skin.

His whole face flushed at Aomines words and he forcefully pushed the other Ace away, glaring at him, "Pervert! That was not what I meant asshole and you

know it! Just…" he turned towards the other three who had all rolled their eyes at the behaviour of the two "what are you doing here?"

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "It´s not like I really want to be here for the second time this week and it _is _only Tuesday, but Aomine

sounded desperate for my help."

"I didn´t sound _desperate! _" Aomine declared hotly, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Your words won´t change the fact that you did."Midorima stated, "Anyway I wanted to ask if I could take a few photos of your ears and tail Kagami."

"H-huh, Why-no, of course not!" Kagami shouted and raised his hands in defence, then putting them over his ears.

Midorima raised one eyebrow, "Please, I would like to consult my father in this matter because we really need to think of a solution for thisproblem and as

much as I can understand how you don´t want to, I believe it is necessary."

Kagami gaped at him. Did that cold hearted bastard just offered his _concern _for Kagamis situation?! Midorima averted his eyes at Kagamis unbelieving look and

the smug and slightly surprised expressions of his ex-teammates, "It´s just highly inconvenient for you to be in this state and because for every action there´ll

be a reaction it will be highly inconvenient for everyone else."

"Ah, Midorimecchi, you became really soft!" Kise squealed and just send the Shutoku shooter one of his blinding smiles as he glared at him.

Kagami sighed. "Yeah, you´re right about that but… is that a good idea? What…what if your dad reacts bad and uh I don´t know, things get out of hand and…"

Kagami obviously struggled to find the right words as he nervously played the ends of his shirt "I don´t want to end in a cell for human experiments or some

shit like that…"

"I can understand your fear Kagami-kun, but be reassured that Midorima-kuns father won´t hold any bad intent against you. I am sure that he will give his

best to help you in this situation." Kuroko gave Kagami one of his rare small smiles and Kagami swallowed, feeling more touched by the words from his shadow

that than he liked to admit.

"O-okay…" he mumbled and blushed slightly, "But can I shower first? And I´m hungry as hell, so…"

"I figured that much and…" Kuroko went over to the kitchen and Kagamis whole face lit up when he saw the teal headed guy holding a Maji Burger bag

"brought something for you"

"Kuroko you´re the best!" Kagami exclaimed and stole the bag out of Kurokos hands before plopping down on his couch to open the bag and groan in delight

as the smell reached his nose. Fuck, he missed that. With a heartfelt grab he took out the first burger and began devouring one after another.

Kuroko stared at his friend in amusement as he gave small sounds of delight at the food. If Kagami didn´t pay attention he could be really cute and Kuroko

needed to keep his own heartbeat in check. The moans and groans Kagami emitted went right into his chest and if he lost his concentration once it would went

somewhere else.

In opposite to his own team mates Kuroko knew for quite a time that the feeling he harboured for the red head went past normal friendship. He shouldn´t be

_that _interested in a normal friend and he surely wouldn´t enjoy watching him taking a shower if the feelings he had towards Kagami were just platonic. The

last thing he had needed to confirm his own feelings was the fact that he caught himself thinking of Kagami when he masturbated. Kuroko wouldn´t say he

had something like a great libido, that was something Aomine called his own, but he still was a guy so he had urges from time to time which needed to be

satisfied. And unfortunately it was most satisfying when he thought about Kagami, his beautiful hands with those long fingers which would feel amazing when

they danced over Kurokos skin just to curl against his back in pleasure and scrape over his shoulder, leaving red marks against pale skin. How Kagami red eyes

would lose their focus, pupils blown when his light gazed at him under half lid eyes, the two of them so close that Kuroko would be able to count the eyelashes

and feel every pant the other couldn't hold back. Bodies drenched in sweat as they moved together…

He shook his head to chase those pictures away; he could pick them up again when he was alone in his room again. He probably would because it seemed like

it was time to release some of his buried desires again before he became unable to control them.

Kuroko had never thought about acting on those wishes, because the friendship he had with Kagami was far too valuable to risk it for something unstable like

a wish. If it became something more and deeper he may think about acting but not right now, although Kuroko was sure that the time would come because the

feelings Kagami awoke in him were getting stronger from day to day.

"Kagamicchi, let me touch your ears!" Kise interrupted Kuroko´s musings with a squeal and probably for the first time he was thankful for Kise´s loud voice

because it cut off Kuroko´s thoughts before they went down to a place he would only visit when he was alone.

"What-No! Fuck off Kise!"

Maybe it should make Kuroko feel guilty thinking so impure thoughts about his friend who was sitting less than two metres away from him but this idea couldn't

even form itself as he watched Kise leaning with his whole body over Kagamis who still held the bag with burger in one hand while trying to fight Kise´s

advances off with the other.

"Get-ngh- off!" Kagami shoved against the blond chest.

"Kise-kun, please stop making Kagami-kun feel uncomfortable" Kuroko said and heard Midorima sigh when he was met with ignorance.

"Listen to Kuroko, Kise!" the red head shouted and now even let the bag fall to use both hands to fight Kise´s.

"Heee, hold still Bakagami and let us touch it!"

Kuroko sighed, it seemed that now Aomine had joined the party. He watched as his two ex-teammates got hold of both of Kagamis wrists and pressed them

against the couch cushions. Kagamis red tail wavered in attention and anger and Kuroko could almost see the single hairs as the fur stood up in irritation like

he had been patted the wrong way.

"Let go bastard!" Kagami ranted and moved his legs to maybe kick his two attackers off him but as soon as Kise saw his intention he sat down on his lap.

"Aominecchi, I got his wrists!"

"Good-heeeh, there´re soft!" Aomine grinned and moved his thumb and pointing finger in slow circles.

Kagami swallowed and closed his eyes. No, no, no, no, no! It shouldn´t feel that good!

"A-Aomine, stop…"

He wanted to shout but it came more out as a stuttered plea, embarrassing as hell, but Aomines fingers felt so good as they massaged his ears. Aomines

fingernails scratched slightly over the sensitive skin and Kagami´s whole body went weak, tingling at the sensation.

"Aominecchi let me too!"

Another hand joined Aomines, scraping the area around the roots of his ear and Kagamis eyes fluttered close. It felt nice, he was fuzzy and warm all over. He

felt as if his brain was swimming in a warm bubbling liquid and every movement against his skin sent small electric shocks through it which were transmitted

through his whole body.

"Oh, Kagamicchi that feels really nice, like real cat ears! Maybe even better!"

He slowly blinked into golden eyes when both hands withdrew and two eye pairs curiously looked at him.

Aomine could feel a flush crawling up his neck and the heat in his cheeks when he looked at Kagamis face. Seirins Ace was breathing heavily, short puffs leaving

his mouth and his cheeks were adorned with a light red. But what gave Aomine the rest were his eyes. The red orbs usually held a fiery and determined gaze

but now they were dazed, out of focus and shone with slight wetness. He quickly gazed at Kise who also still stared at the redhead in front of them and

abruptly stood up. There they were again-those thoughts he didn´t want in his head. He wouldn´t even call Kagami his friend and he surely didn´t want to

have _those _thoughts about him- a guy, his basketball rival and, well shit a guy!

"I´m out of here," he mumbled and grabbed his jacket, rushing out of the living room and out of Kagamis apartment.

Kise stared after Aomine or more exactly not-there-anymore-Aomine and blinked slowly in confusion. What was wrong? Just a moment ago they had been

pestering Kagami, an activity Aomine surly loved to do, so what was the reason for him to perform such a run out of the red heads apartment?

"What´s wrong with that Ahomine bastard?" a rough voice reached his ear and Kise nearly squealed again as he looked at Kagami. It was a strange thing to

call a 1,90 meter tall guy cute and normally Kise wouldn´t really choose that word if he was asked to describe the other but right now was something different.

Those ears were really something and the small tale which swung happily behind his back nearly gave Kises heart the rest.

"Did it feel good having you ears scratched, Kagamicchi?" he asked innocently and laughed as Kagamis face got even redder if that was possible but now the

boy beneath him was blushing all over his face and up to the ears, his hair was ruffled and he didn´t seem to be able to hold eyecontact with Kise longer than

two seconds.

"Get off me! I told you to stop! They-they are still sensitive so you shouldn´t touch them!" Even though it was surly meant as an offence Kagamis voice failed

to bring the message over because it still wavered and sounded uncharacteristic small right now.

Kise smiled.

"But if it felt good, there´s nothing wrong with it!" he again reached for Kagamis ears but got his hand slapped away and one second later was thrown off

Kagamis lap.

"Everything´s wrong with that! It´s embarrassing!" the red head declared and grabbed the bag with burger again, obviously planning to go back to eat.

"As much as I would like to leave you two like that and return to my safe and silent home I still need to take those photos of your ears and your tail Kagami." A

slightly strained voice came from the other side of the room.

"Oh, uh yeah. Let´s get that over, so you all can leave and I can finally take a shower." Kagami sighed as he put away the bag again with a disheartened look

on his face.

"Okay guys, take care!" sighing Kagami closed the door behind him and slid down at the door. Finally, they are gone…

They didn´t let him take a shower although he surely must stink like hell but well, it was a good thing you couldn´t really smell yourself-at least to a degree.

But now, he would finally take his well-deserved shower and then cook himself something nice. Maybe rice and chicken with steamed vegetables. Hm… yeah

that sounded good…

"I wonder what Kagami-kun is thinking…" a soft voice in front of him suddenly called out and Kagamis whole body jerked in surprise.

"K-Kuroko?"

"He had such a wondering expression. It is a rare sight to see."

"Oi, you little shit, what do you mean!? And why are you still there?"

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on Kagami-kun, that he doesn´t do something stupid."

"Hey, I´m gonna throw you out again if you just keep insulting me!"

Kurokos lips twichted in slight amusement.

"That would be a shame; I missed Kagami-kun homemade cooking and was hoping to get a taste of it."

Kagami scoffed, "that´s the real reason why you´re here, right? You little freeloader..:"

"Kagami-kun I´m hurt, that´s a real rude thing to say."

Sighing the red head got up, "Yes yes, just let me take a sh-"

What Kuroko did next stole the words right out of Kagamis mouth. With big eyes he stared at his light blue haired friend who right now had hishand buried in

his hair and lightly scratched his one cat ear with his three fingers.

Kurokos eyes were wide with something like curiosity and eagerness, at least that´s what Kagami thought he saw and there was something else Kagami

couldn´t really put his finger on but right now he felt frozen under Kurokos stare. It was like he was looking at his very soul.

"K-Kuroko, what are doing?" he managed to get out, feeling already breathless.

"I wonder if Kagami-kun purrs. Like a real cat."

Suddenly the strange feeling he got before was replaced with something Kagami could name. He was quiet familiar with this one. Anger. Annoyance. Two

emotions with the letter A which seemed to fit his character really well.

"Kuroko you little asshole, of course I don´t purr!" he shouted and slapped Kurokos hand with one move off his head to stomp past the little guy into his

bathroom and locked the door.

"If you really plan to stay here, stay quiet and wait in the living room like _your_ little pet!" Kagami yelled as he stripped himself out his shirt and pants. Oh shit,

he really did stink.

"If you´re referring to Nigou I don´t think Kagami-kun is in the right position to say something like that."

"Haa, say that again, bastard!"

"Right now you´re maybe more like Nigou than me Kagami-kun."

"Don´t remind me, idiot!"

"I´m sorry. I´ll wait in the living room"

"Thanks"

_Big boobs, bouncing up and down, long hair and a high light voice moaning into his ear while he played with the girls nipples, licking soft skin…_

Aomine moaned deeply as he moved his hand faster along his shaft, Mai-chans face appearing in front of his face, begging for Aomine to fuck her

…

It wasn't enough, he couldn´t come. There was something missing, something that would be able to send him over the edge.

_Fiery red, a challenging smirk, eyes slit in confidence and arrogance and red hair drenched in sweat. His hands that moved over toned skin. Muscles which flexed as _

_touched and touched some more and a rough voice which moaned his name into his ear-sensually and dripping with arousal. _

_"__Aomine…"_

_Aomine smirked but soon a deep groan fell from his lips as the body beneath him moved his hips against his and with the fierceness of a beast he synched those _

_movements, jerking against the hard body. His hands roamed over free skin, going deeper, feeling the warm and dry skin along the rips, wandering down to strong hips _

_which were not curvy at all, but Aomine was strangely okay with it as he send his hands to the backside of his partner who suddenly gave a whimper as Aomine _

_touched him at his most intimate place. _

_"__Kagami…"_

With a stifled groan Aomine came into his hand. Hard and breath-taking and he needed a few moments to come down from the orgasmic high that had sent his

brain into a nearly comatose state. But now that his whole consciousness returned he drove his fist into the pillow, crying out in frustration.

Fuck, that couldn´t be happening. He wasn´t fucking gay! He liked boobs and girls and well boobs, so why did he just come like never before to the thoughts

of his basketball rival?! A man nearly as tall as himself-but just nearly, Aomine was proud of that little nearly-who was not cute at all and hard and had muscles

and not to forget had a fucking dick!

It has to be some kind of joke, someone had drugged him or he hit his head somewhere.

"Maybe this is all a dream…" he mumbled, "exactly, it´s all dream and it´s also a dream that Kagami got cat ears. Who does that anyway! It has to be a dream.

Tomorrow everything´s going to be alright again…Cat ears, tche…"

Eyes drifting close he threw the tissue he had used to clean himself up into the bin and pulled the covers over his strength drenched body, silently being

welcomed into Morpheus world.

"Tomorrow, it´s going to be alright…"

Kuroko smiled slightly at the sight in his lap. Kagami-kun and he had decided to watch a movie after they had finished the as always delicious meal Kagami-kun

had prepared and after about half an hour the red head had fallen asleep. First his head had just fallen on Kurokos shoulder but within the next twenty

minutes it had slowly slid downwards and in the end fallen into his lap.

And now the humanized cat or the catted human was sleeping soundly on Kurokos thighs while he himself let his hand rake through his friend red and

surprisingly soft hair, his thumb bumping into a cat ear from time to time and after a few minutes of convincing himself he slowly let his thumb draw small circles

on the outer fur of Kagamis cat ear. It felt rather nice, not like Nigous fur which was a bit longer and fluffier but still really nice. It was amusing to watch how it

twitched at the attention and if he looked close enough at the sleepers face he could see Kagami wrinkling his nose and Kuroko knew that if his companion

was awake he would probably insult him to no end, but a sleeping Kagami was a silent Kagami and sometimes a nicer Kagami.

When a strange soft sound emitted from the boy on his lap Kuroko stopped his hand movements and looked at the taller boy in surprise who seemed to be

quite dissatisfied even in his sleep with Kuroko to stop his petting because Seirins shadow could feel how he pushed his head lightly against his hand as a

silent demand to keep going.

Kuroko smiled as he continued his ministrations eager to hear that sound again to confirm his assumption and as the soft deep vibratingsound again left

Kagamis mouth his simile got wider.

"Kagami-kun, you are a liar," he whispered to the sleeping figure, "you do purr…"

And it sounded really endearing. Kuroko sighed.

"It was foolish of me to think I would be able to ignore those feelings, huh? That is unfair Kagami-kun, of the two of us; you should be the foolish one."

It was going to be a long night.

A little bit nervous Midorima stood in front of his father's bureau, which probably was the most beautiful room of the big house. It was wide and light with a

small winter garden which had been a lovely place to read when he was younger but he wasn´t able to use it now since his father did a lot of work here andhe

mustn't interfere with his business in any way.

_Maybe I should invite Kagami someday…_

In attempt to chase away that stupid thought he shook his head. As if that oaf would be able to appreciate something like that.

He sighed, that issue regarding Kagami also needed to be thought about at a later point of time. But right now there were other things to do.

Swallowing he knocked three times on the door, waiting for his father´s response.

"Yes?"

"Ah, father it´s me Shintarou, I have a highly important matter I would like you to take a look at"

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I have a lot of work to do here."

Of course he had but Midorima wouldn´t let himself be sent away like that, not this time.

"I´m sorry but I´m afraid it can´t wait and I´m sure you will find it really interesting."

The sound of moving a chair was heard and then steps which grew louder and louder until the door was opened.

"Really interesting, you say?"

"Yes, I´m surly not that educated on that matter but I´m sure it will serve your interest father."

"Please come in"

"Thank you but I`m afraid I need to ask you to keep this matter highly private and not let any of the information leave this house"

For a moment his father just looked at him with calculating eyes and most of the time he would have averted is gaze but this was farimportant. He wouldn´trisk to betray Kagamis trust which was placed so naively and giving upon him.

"That sounds like something bad, did you do something, Shintarou?"

"That is not about me, it´s about a…" He frowned, what to say?

"About what?"

Yeah, _what _exactly was Kagami?

"It´s about a… friend, he suffers from some alien symptoms. I don´t believe you have ever seen it before."

"Well, now you made me curious"

His father took his seat behind his desk.

"Then what are these symptoms?"

"You need to promise to keep it a secret"

His father sighed and moved his hair out of his face.

"Okay, I promise"

Midorima nodded, "good, then I think it is the easiest to show you these pictures."

He gave his mobile phone with the pictures of Kagamis ears and tail to his father and observed the different emotions on his face.

Surprise, amusement, disbelief and finally the concentration of a doctor who found a difficult problem which solvation took all of his knowledge and wisdom.

"What is that, Shintarou?"

"A friend, he woke up yesterday and found that those things had grown out his body. I believe that they are still not finished with their growing process but they are even bigger now than on the first day."

"Could you leave me alone for a bit?"

The voice of his father was rather rough and seemed far away, like he was deep in thoughts but still his eyes told Midorima that he stillcouldn´t really believe what he saw and he couldn´t even blame him.

"Of course, but remember that you promised to keep it a secret. That friend of mine placed even without knowing a huge trust upon me and I´m not going to betray him."

His father nodded slightly and motioned Midorima to finally leave which he followed before he got on the bad side of his father and would provoke him in any way.

Sighing he closed the door behind his back and listened to his racing heart which was beating far too fast. But he felt better now even if he didn't know if his father was really going to help them but at least had could share the burden a bit.

"Well, I guess it´s time to ask for Akashis assistance in this matter…" he murmured more to himself. But it had to wait until his father gave him back his phone…

* * *

><p>Sooo, what do you think? I tried to give it more of a sexual touch, but it´s my first time writing stuff like that so I´m not sure how it went haha<p>

it would be nice if you drop a comment and tell me what you think, it can be short or half of your life, both is totally fine with me :)

Well, until the next chapter :)

bye


End file.
